turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Category talk:Chinese Empire
Now if HT would write some more Sino-centric fiction, this category will just take off. TR 17:06, 8 March 2007 (UTC) Yeah, that would be fun. I wonder what "Curse of the Three Dragons" is supposed to be about. Turtle Fan 18:18, 8 March 2007 (UTC) Good question. It's not listed at uchronia, which suggests that it's not AH. Of course, uchronia isn't perfect, but they are close. TR 21:49, 8 March 2007 (UTC) I wasn't going to split this one, but then I remembered "Getting Real". TR 22:51, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :Ah yes, "Getting Real." :Like GGR/German Empire and USSR/Russian Empire, there's probably a fundamental difference between the Chinese Empire as it existed for a bajillion years and the system in place in GR. Furthermore, GR's not an ATL. "Fictional Chinese Empire," perhaps? :Actually, since it's just the one piddling island that would need a category, I could almost counsel overlooking it and leaving it out. Turtle Fan 02:23, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ::Arguably, it would be three. TR 04:13, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :::What else? Turtle Fan 10:48, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ::::San Pedro and Long Beach. Both were actually "leased" to China for a dollar a year. TR 18:21, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Oh, right. :::::::On a related note, in The Gladiator was it mentioned that any other nations were tied to China the way Italy was to the USSR? Off the top of my head, I don't recall any but I wasn't paying close attention to it. If there were, then there might be enough to split the category. ML4E 23:55, 9 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::It was mentioned that China had a sphere of influence, but no specific countries were named. TR 00:35, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::We could assume Southeast Asia. When Beijing and Moscow battled for influence over communist countries in northern Asia--North Korea and Mongolia--Moscow won. Hell, the CCP had trouble keeping some of its own provincial chapters in line when the Soviets made a play to bring it closer into line. :::::::::However, geography all but guarantees that, if the Soviets want Southeast Asia in their sphere, and the Chinese want it otherwise, the Soviets are out of luck. You can't get to Vietnam, Cambodia, or Laos from anywhere else against Chinese wishes, as long as China is a great power. Thailand is only slightly more accessible but would feel tremendous pressure along its more important borders, which it would share with states in the Chinese camp. Malaysia, Singapore, and especially Burma provide a more level playing field if India is willing or forced to support the Soviets. I'm sure it would be. Turtle Fan 02:40, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :::::I wish they'd just nuke LA and Orange Counties and be done with it. Of course, given HT's penchant for bringing that nasty place back from the brink, it wouldn't stick. Turtle Fan 19:55, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::As a native Angeleno, I kindly advise you to suck it. :) wouldn't miss Orange County, however Elefuntboy 02:38, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::: You know I just read silently while writing my own research on British masculinity in Southern Africa. (Go me!) But of course, I can understand the irritation if I were a non-native. But for me, admittedly, it's a very nice treat, to see my hometown depicted, in many different guises, particularly San Pedro, where I'm from. :) You are an incorrigible L.A. hater, Mr. Turtle. 아주 슬픈. Elefuntboy 03:33, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::: You're joking right? :) My proposed thesis will be on mapping settler masculinity and colonial anxiety in Natal, South Africa, 1850-1910. Elefuntboy 22:31, 9 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Only some taken. Turtledove's was pretty specific as well. It's not for everyone. Elefuntboy 18:24, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Hardly a reason to write off the entire academy, pardon the pun. Elefuntboy 21:33, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Hey, you're entitled to your opinion, although you came across as a grade A dick wailing on what I care about, out of the blue without even knowing me. I really in particular didn't appreciate your snide remarks that what I do isn't applicable or relevant, particularly as working to decenter whiteness and masculinity as 'normal categories' as well as understanding what the fuck really happened in British colonialism is helpful for modern South Africa but also for understanding what imperialism DOES to colonizers as well. So, yeah, you came across as a bit of an asshole. I got what you meant, and I'm all for valid criticism of the self-righteousness and bloat of the academy but it wasn't entirely appreciated.Elefuntboy 16:45, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Cuz let's be honest, you managed to talk shit about my hometown and my chosen profession at length on this talk page already. Damn. Elefuntboy 16:46, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Got a bit too far into it before I realized I was being rude. Happens to all of us from time to time. Sorry. Please accept the self-censoring I've just done as a sign of the sincerity of my apology. I've recognized the pointlessness of my non-constructive criticisms and stricken them from the record. They'll still stay on the page history, of course, but I'm doing the best I can. Now this recant will also be on that record too. Turtle Fan 19:22, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Don't I know it, mate. I've certainly done the shooting off at the mouth on my own, so I understand. No harm, no foul. Elefuntboy 21:36, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::Cool. Turtle Fan 00:19, 18 May 2009 (UTC) I went ahead and broadened the parameters of the category. As little as HT has done with China in the grand scheme of things, I agree with TF that a split doesn't make that much sense. Maybe one day. TR 18:18, 7 May 2009 (UTC)